Intermezzo
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Pareja yaoi. Cuando Koushirou se refugia en Ken, tratando de encontrar la melodía que había sentido al lado de Osamu. Kouken, dedicado a Ariadna ^^


**INTERMEZZO**

intermezzo-- n. -- _1: _Un movimiento que entra entre la mayor sección de una obra musical extendida. **2:** Breve interludio o división.

Las luces estaban apagadas, una leve música de violines salía del estéreo mientras el chico pelirrojo tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto. Levemente hecho la cabeza para atrás, y escuchó el reloj antiguo que tenía en el pasillo de su departamento marcar la hora.

..... Pronto llegaría.

Sin querer, al recordar en el chico que llegaría en unos minutos, empezó a pensar en otra persona, con los mismos ojos que su 'novio', si es que podía llamarlo así. Imaginó que probablemente si era su novio, aunque nunca habían hablado del asunto. Y ciertamente no sería él quien lo mencionara.

De perder ese espejismo, y quedar en la fría, dura y triste realidad, se volvería loco.

Suspiró levemente, y se levantó, encendiendo las velas casi mecánicamente.

Se detuvo frente a una repisa, y dejó el encendedor en el librero, tomando brevemente un marco con una fotografía en él. 

Sonrió levemente al ver la fotografía, mientras veía al chico de ojos violeta y cabellos oscuros, y a si mismo, el chico abrazándolo por el cuello, sus ojos iluminados por la alegría, su sonrisa verdadera..... aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su retrato. Ciertamente, había estado sonriendo, pero si veía de cerca, sólo un poco más de cerca, notaría como sus ojos de obsidiana estaban melancólicos.

Con cuidado, pasó un dedo acariciando el rostro del otro chico, una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios. Acarició el frío vidrio por unos momentos, como si en verdad pudiera hacerlo con el. 

Tan parecido..... y a la vez tan, tan, pero tan diferentes. Pero probablemente él también se hubiera parecido a Ken, sólo que habría llevado esa aura de tranquila sabiduría que siempre lo había rodeado.

Si cerraba un poco los ojos..... sólo un poco, lo suficiente para engañar a sus sentidos, podría imaginar que la persona que lo estaba abrazando era otro Ichijouji.

-- "Osamu....."

Cerró sus labios luego de que el nombre –prohibido varias veces- escapó de sus labios.

No podía pensar en él, ya no debía pensar en él, menos cuando salía con su hermano. Y ciertamente, pensar en el primer chico por el que había sentido algo más de amistad, luego de diez años de su muerte, era algo idiota.

Koushirou Izumi suspiró nuevamente. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar, y tomó su copa de vino, antes de irse a sentar en el piano negro de cola, y suavemente acarició las teclas de marfil, disfrutando del sonido de las notas.

Su momento de calma duró poco. La furia por haber mencionado su nombre, por haber tenido la _osadía_ de haber despertado fantasmas del pasado lo lleno de enojo, y empezó a tocar frenéticamente.

Pero la melodía tuvo un efecto contraproducente. Mientras se sumergía en la suave música de Bach, su mente tuvo la libertad de viajar hacia esa remota infancia que hacía tanto trataba de sumergir en la oscuridad.

Había conocido a Osamu Ichijouji un año antes de su aventura en el digimundo. Sus padres adoptivos, sintiendo que se estaba distanciado de ellos, lo habían metido a un curso de computación donde había niños mayores que él, pero él no se intimidó y los alcanzó para el final de la primera semana.

Ahí lo había conocido.

El joven de doce años, de cabello azul y grandes ojos amatista se había vuelto su defensor desde el preciso momento en que entró al salón. Lo había protegido de las burlas de los demás, e incluso le había pedido ayuda a él, a pesar de que Osamu era el genio al que todo el mundo respetaba.

Era obvio que luego de un tiempo empezara a pensar más y más en el joven.

Era ridículo decir que un niño de nueve años se había enamorado.  Él mismo lo sabía.  Y más pensar que se había enamorado de un niño.

Pero era la única forma de explicar lo que sentía por su superior. Sonreía cuando él sonreía, sentía angustia cuando Osamu sentía angustia. Y había una melodía resonando en su corazón cada vez que observaba uno de sus triunfos.

Y llegó un precioso momento en que Osamu lo consideró un _amigo._

Y pensó en seguir así, hasta que llegó a considerar la extraña posibilidad de _y que tal si....._

~*~*~*~*~

-- "¿Te pasa algo?"

Koushirou se detuvo, y volteó a ver con sus grandes ojos negros al niño mayor que él, que le estaba sonriendo dulcemente. Sus ojos violeta se veían un poco más grandes por las gafas, pero él consideraba que ese y otros cientos de detalles eran parte de su encanto.

-- "¿Ichijouji-sempai?" observó como Osamu suspiró, y como pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello azulado, y luego le sonrió levemente, fingiendo enojo.

-- "Te he dicho que me digas sólo Osamu. Somos amigos, ¿no?"

-- "¡Pero eso sería una gran falta de respeto!"

El joven de ojos violeta movió la cabeza negando, y luego se pegó levemente en la frente. Luego, volteó a ver a Koushirou, viéndose algo harto, probablemente por tener la misma pelea varias veces al día, cuatro veces a la semana.

-- "De acuerdo Koushirou-kun. Sabes, eres demasiado tenaz. Creo que eso y tu curiosidad son dos de tus mejores características."

El pequeño de nueve años sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, y bajó la mirada apenado, la sola idea de que Osamu Ichijouji lo considerara especial, y que considerara su constante manía de preguntar por todo, algo agradable, lograba que la sangre de su cuerpo corriera mucho más rápido.

-- "Mu-muchas gracias, Osamu-sempai."

Había susurrado lo último muy bajo, pero pudo ver, por la manera en que la sonrisa de Osamu se agrandaba, y la manera en que sus ojos de amatista brillaban aun más, que lo había escuchado. En el momento en que sus ojos de obsidiana y los de amatista de Ichijouji se unieron por breves segundos, supo que había hecho lo correcto al decirle así. Sin dejar de sonreír, Osamu desordenó fraternalmente los cabellos del niño, y siguieron algunos pasos sin decir nada, hasta que el chico mayor volvió a retomar su pregunta.

-- "Entonces, Kou-kun, dime, ¿por qué estas tan pensativo?"

Un nuevo sonrojo cundió a sus mejillas, y tuvo que forzarse a respirar profundamente unas veces, antes de poder confiar en su voz.

-- "Osamu-sempai, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

-- "Claro, dispara."

-- "¿Qué opinaría..... si a un niño..... le gusta otro niño......?"

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando una bofetada, o que el chico que llenaba sus sueños le gritara que eso era anormal.  Luego de unos momentos, abrió un ojito, y se aventuró a ver hacia el chico.  Él seguía sonriendo levemente, pero ahora tenía una mirada de curiosidad leve, como la que obtenía cuando en un experimento sucedía algo fuera de lo común. Luego de unos momentos, Osamu se encogió de hombros, y volvió a desordenar los cabellos rojo brillante.

-- "No creo que haya nada de malo en eso. Es decir..... vendría a ser como una melodía. Las almas vibran a diferentes sintonías, y cuando encuentran a un alma con la que hace una bonita melodía, se queda con esa alma. Pero el alma no se fija si los dos son hombres o mujeres, sólo busca a su contra parte."

Y luego de decir esto, Osamu tocó suavemente con su dedo la nariz del niño, dándole un golpecito leve, para seguir caminando, pero Koushirou se quedó en el mismo lugar, y luego de unos momentos, Osamu volteó a ver a Koushirou, su sonrisa amable nunca dejando sus labios.

-- "¿Pasa algo más, Kou-kun?"

El pequeño niño se detuvo, su corazón latiendo a más de mil por hora. Se lo diría. Ya la había dicho que no lo consideraba malo. Sabía que le diría que no, pero..... al menos sabría que Osamu no lo odiaría.  Y quizá, sólo quizá, si el mundo decidía crear un milagro, podría ser que algo bueno sucediera.

-- "Osamu-sempai, yo...... yo quería decirle....."

Pero entonces, un grito rompió la tranquilidad.

-- "¡¡¡¡OSAMU-KUN!!!!"

Y fue al momento de ver como cambiaba la sonrisa de Osamu, que Koushirou supo que su superior había encontrado su resonancia.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, como un niño normal, y su aura de sabiduría había aumentado, pero también un aura de inocencia y cariño que hacían que su alma deseara  poder sintonizar su melodía a la misma calidez que la del joven de ojos amatista.

-- "¡Jun-chan!"

Hacia ellos se acercaba corriendo una joven de más o menos la misma edad de Osamu, con brillante cabello castaño desordenado y ojos también castaños, vestida en unos pantalones rotos, pero su sonrisa era tan parecida a la de Ichijouji, que Koushirou se encontró agradeciéndole a la chica, en lugar de despreciarla.

Luego, cuando la joven estaba muy cerca, sin importarle la timidez en lo absoluto, se aventó a los brazos del genio, y los dos rieron por unos minutos, aun abrazados.

-- "¡Te extrañaba mucho Osamu-kun!"

-- "¡Yo también Jun-chan! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresabas hoy?"

-- "¡Quería que fuera una sorpresa, baka!"

Pero en lugar de ofenderse, el joven río, y luego tomó las manos de la joven, apreciando seguramente lo bronceado de la piel. Koushirou pensó en retirarse silenciosamente, pero en ese momento Osamu volteó a ver a su joven amigo, y le sonrió, como tratando de compartir su entusiasmo.

-- "Mira, Kou-kun. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Motomiya Jun. Jun-chan, él es el chico del que te he platicado, que va en mi curso de computación, Izumi Koushirou."

-- "¡Con que tu eres el joven genio! Osamu-kun me ha platicado mucho de ti. Casi tanto como me ha platicado de Ken-kun. ¡Encantada de conocerte!" dijo Jun, estirando su mano, y a Koushirou le pareció que si estiraba tan sólo un poco la cabeza, y agudizaba su oído, podría escuchar como las almas de los dos jóvenes bailaba. Se sonrojó levemente ante el halago, pero aun así, estrechó su mano.

-- "El placer es mío."

-- "¡Osamu-kun, tengo TANTO que contarte!" Y con esto, Jun volvió sus brillantes ojos castaños a Osamu, y Koushirou tuvo por segura la sensación de que sus ojos se habían iluminado un poco más. Al voltear a ver al joven de cabellos añil, el pelirrojo tuvo que evitar un suspiro, ante la mirada de cariño infinito que demostraba.

-- "No puedo esperar Jun-chan. Pero espera, Kou-kun quería decirme algo....."

Koushirou sonrió, cerrando sus ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

-- "No es nada importante."

-- "¿Seguro?"

-- "Claro que si, sempai. Usted vaya con su amiga. Nos veremos en clases el próximo Lunes."

-- "De acuerdo Kou-kun......"

-- "Dime, Izumi-kun, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros al parque?-dijo Jun, sonriéndole amablemente- Podríamos tomar helado, si quieres."

-- "Gracias Motomiya-san, pero mis padres me están esperando. Compermiso"

El chico se inclinó levemente, y los mayores le siguieron, y sus caminos se separaron. Pero antes de que se perdieran de vista, Koushirou se detuvo, y volteó a ver a Jun y a Osamu, los dos riendo, la voz de Jun burlándose de que alguien lo llamara de 'usted' y Osamu riendo junto a ella. Pero a pesar de todo eso, pudo ver perfectamente como sus manos se unieron, y estuvo mucho más seguro que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Luego de eso, nunca había vuelto a ver a Osamu.

El sábado siguiente, Osamu Ichijouji había tenido un accidente, y había muerto.

Y con él, se había llevado el frágil corazón de Koushirou.

Había ido al funeral, como todos los de su clase, e incluso se había podido acercar a la familia, y expresarles su dolor por la perdida. La joven, Jun, había salido corriendo del cementerio.

Ahí había sido la primera vez que había visto a Ken Ichijouji.

Cuando había estado frente a la familia del chico que había amado, no se había fijado gran cosa en el dolor que mostraban los ojos oscuros de los padres. Lo que había llamado su atención, y había despertado por completo su curiosidad innata, había sido los ojos de amatista del pequeño hermano de Osamu.

Se habían visto por unos segundos, pero mientras había visto sus ojos, tuvo la sensación de que no había perdido a Osamu. Había algo en la triste y melancólica mirada añil, algo que lo atraía.

Trató de decirle algo, de convertirse en su amigo..... pero cuando pudo encontrar las palabras, ya todos se habían ido, y él mismo estaba en su habitación, observando la única fotografía que tenía de Osamu.

Pasaron años antes de que pudiera ver a Ken de nuevo. 

Había investigado todo lo que pudo de él, admirándolo de lejos, comparándolo con su hermano. Y fue cuando volvieron al digimundo que él se enteró de que Ken, el niño cuyo mirar había estado lleno de bondad cuando lo había visto en el funeral de su hermano mayor, había sido el Emperador de los Digimon.

Fue tiempo después, cuando el Emperador –más no Ken- había desaparecido, que se volvió a acercar al chico, ansioso de verse reflejado en los ojos del mismo tono de los de Osamu.

Se convirtió en su amigo, sorprendido por lo similar que era a su antiguo superior. Fueron varias veces en las que se tuvo que morder la lengua para no llamarlo así. Varias veces en que tuvo que pestañear y recordarse que Osamu había muerto para no confundirlo.

Terminó lentamente la melodía, abriendo los ojos y enfocando su mirar en las teclas níveas. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó aplausos.

Volteó lentamente, y se encontró con él, Ken, sentado en un sofá, sonriéndolo levemente.

-- "¡Maravilloso, Koushirou-san!" lo alabó. 

El antiguo portador del emblema del conocimiento se levantó, y se sentó al lado del portador de la bondad, no deseoso de hablar, sino de volver a sumergirse en los recuerdos, y volver a fingir con Ken a otra realidad.

-- "Siento no haber tocado, pero te escuché tocar, y no quise interrumpir."

Lentamente, Koushirou tomó las manos de Ken entre las suyas, admirando la blancura y fineza de las manos de Ichijouji. Con cuidado empezó una caricia, disfrutando la tersidad de la piel del otro.

- "¿Qué pasa, Koushirou?"

El joven de cabellos índigos le levantó el rostro, y lo vio a los ojos. El pelirrojo sintió perderse en la mirada profunda, y nuevamente cubrió su alma el deseo de encontrar esa música de la que Osamu le había hablado, y pensó que tal vez podría encontrarla, si volvía a perderse en Ken.

Se inclinó frente a él, besándolo con pasión, tratando de encontrar esa música que nunca había podido escuchar en él, pero sabiendo que tenía que estar en algún lugar, y sospechando que si no la encontraba en Ken, no la encontraría en nadie más.

FIN.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, un kouken que para variar mi buena costumbre tira hacia el angst ^^U.

El fic está dedicado a Javiera (Ariadna), por haber sido una de las tres personas en adivinar quienes eran los involucrados en 'Y por eso sonríes'

Efectivamente, el asesino era Iori, la chica Hikari, y el mejor amigo Takeru.

Las otras dos personas en adivinar fueron Noemí (Lina Saotome) y Sandra (Sya) y espero, si la inspiración coopera al igual que mi querida familia tenerles sus fics pronto.

Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado. ^^ En especial, ¡espero que te haya gustado, Javiera! 

Y bueno, las parejas Kousamu, de parte de Koushirou, una pequeñísima parte de Osajun (^^U no pude evitarlo) y por supuesto, Kouken.

Comentarios a: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

¡Dejen review, por favor!

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
